


We Can Be Bad Together

by slashyrogue



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), The Path (TV)
Genre: Cal Needs an Outlet, Canon for Season Two of The Path, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Cal has only person he can go to that knows exactly what he needs.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Cal told himself he didn’t need this.

The last time had been enough, he could still feel the grip on his wrists sometimes late at night in the dark of his bedroom when he needed to breathe just for a moment.

That should be enough.

So why was he here?

He knocked on the apartment door, his breathing becoming increasingly labored until the door opened.

The smell of cigarettes and beer shouldn’t calm him like this, but it did.

“You having a tough time, gorgeous?”

Cal whimpered, rushing forward and pushing past Nigel who watched him head for the bedroom

He undressed in a rush, shaking as each piece of clothing fell and getting on all fours to wait.

A moment later Nigel’s hand at his back, pushing down gently as he swallowed a sob.

“It’s been ages, Cal.”

Cal lifted his head, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “It’s been busy.”

Nigel kissed his shoulder before he started to undress, the chill in the air making Cal shiver as he watched him.

“Did you,” Cal licked his lips, “Ever talk to your wife?”

Nigel walked to the bedside table, taking out a bottle of lube and two condoms. He chuckled, “My sweet Gabi? No, gorgeous I’m done with her.”

Cal pushed his ass up and Nigel touched just over his cheeks. “She was no good for you,” Cal sighed, “Complexes like that for one woman…”

Nigel laughed, climbing onto the bed behind him and tossing things down as he opened the lube.

“You’re one to talk about complexes for one fucking woman.”

Cal turned to stare just as Nigel pressed in a slick finger, the invasion making him moan.

“You finger yourself all alone in that place, gorgeous?”

Cal dropped his head down, shaking it back and forth as Nigel continued.

“Of course you don’t,” he purred, petting down Cal’s backside as he added another finger, “All that goddamn pleasure you deny darling is such a sin.”

Cal felt tears on his face as he bit his bottom lip, the pleasure humming through him when Nigel hit his prostate several times in succession.

This was exactly what he’d needed, what he’d craved, but didn’t deserve.   
He managed to choke out, “Please,” just as Nigel seemed prepared for a third.

They’d done this only a handful of times in the last few months after that first drunken encounter, taking pleasure in each other’s miseries. But Cal was learning to trust Nigel, to know he wouldn’t ask questions that he had no right to, and that was a miracle.

He’d never trusted anyone this early before.

Nigel tore open the condom by Cal’s side, the noise causing a flutter in Cal’s stomach. He pushed down any and all memories of the past, any thoughts that could take this pleasure from him.

This was now, now, now.

The sound of Nigel slicking himself up made him grown, lifting slightly up as he felt the familiar touch of hands to his hips.

“Breathe for me, Calvin,” Nigel’s soothing tone made Cal do just that, letting out a long breath just as he slid inside.

He whimpered, shaking at the intrusion and pressing back while he waited for Nigel’s hands to press down hard on his wrists when he started to move.

Every thrust hit just right, Cal’s labored breath between soft moans seemed to excite Nigel as he whispered, “I got you,” over and over again.

Cal couldn’t help the tears now, biting down on his lip as he was slowly fucked. He wanted to cry out for faster, harder, but knew Nigel wouldn’t.

They both had their preferences and this was Nigel’s.

The pleasure built, his fingers gripped tight to the sheets as he felt Nigel’s mouth on the back of his neck biting just enough for him to feel.

He came without warning, spilling across the sheets and he watched trying not to feel how wrong this was.

Nigel kept rocking into him, pulling out and back in suddenly faster while Cal turned his head for an oddly needed kiss.

Nigel didn’t at first, staring for a moment before pressing his mouth to Cal’s as he came with a jerk of hips. He licked Cal’s bottom lip before pressing his cheek close do whisper, “Never dull with you, gorgeous. You always surprise me.”

Cal collapsed down onto the bed, the feeling of Nigel inside him a comfort as it always was. He was hugged tight when Nigel let go of his wrists, his mouth to Cal’s neck.

“I don’t touch myself because it feels wrong there,” he whispered, shaking as Nigel paused.

“You can always come here, Cal,” the offer always made Cal fight to deny that he should instead biting his lip to keep from talking, “My door is always open to you.”

Cal sighed as Nigel pulled out, taking off the condom and tossing it in the trash.

He rolled into his back and saw Nigel was grabbing for a cigarette, ready to ask for his own when Nigel handed it to him with a grin.

“It’s been months, Cal,” he put the cigarette in Cal’s mouth, “I know you.”

They lay back smoking for several minutes, Cal moving in closer as they finished and neither saying a word till after Nigel took the cigarette from him to grind it into the ashtray.

Cal fought the urge to lay back, to breathe in the aftermath of them, instead sitting up to climb out of bed.

The moment had passed, he needed to leave.

He didn’t expect Nigel’s hand on his arm, the tight grip stirring feelings that he was ready to bury for another day.

“Stay,” the command was soft but determined, “The fucking Light can wait till morning.”

Cal tightened his hands to fists, “I shouldn’t, I…you shouldn’t get involved with me. I’m not a good person.”

Nigel laughed, sitting up and pulling him in close to kiss his cheek. “Oh darling, neither am I.”

“I’ve killed, I’ve…”

Nigel turned his cheek and they stared at one another.

“I’m fucking positive that I’ve killed many more idiots than you have,” he kissed Cal softly, “We can be bad together.”

Cal swallowed, letting out a breath.

“Just till morning.”

Nigel smiled, pulling them both down onto the bed and hugging Cal close to his chest.

“Of course,” he kissed his ear, “Now tell me everything. I’ll make up my mind which of is is worse.”

Cal closed his eyes and started to speak.

They fell asleep talking, wrapped in each other’s arms, and when he woke up first Cal thought for a moment to leave without saying goodbye but went back to sleep instead.

Just a little while longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with lovely art by shoegazerx

 

There was a fire in his eyes.

That’s what made Nigel stop, staring appreciatively at Cal and wondering just what had brought him here.

Eleven weeks had passed since he woke up to see Calvin still with him, face buried into his chest looking calm.

Nigel had fucked him slow, bitten marks into skin and whispered words that meant more than they should.

Cal wasn’t one for sentiment and neither was he, though their sins were many shared he knew the dark thing Cal was didn’t think them equals.

Eleven weeks and a desperate phone call, Cal’s shaken voice begging him to the beach.

Nigel sighed and walked up, wrapped his arms around tight. There wasn’t even a twinge of surprise in Cal at his hold only relief.

“What did the big bads do now, darling? Steal your light?”

Cal sighed, shaking back against him.

“They’re trying,” he turned to look at Nigel, “No one has sacrificed even an ounce of what I have. None of them care as much as I do.”

Nigel touched his cheek.

Do you want me to help?“

Calvin licked his lips, the rise and fall of his chest quickening as he thought about adding more to his impressive sins. Nigel kissed him softly, Cal moaned and pulled him in closer. He groaned as Cal rocked back against his cock.

“Yes.”

Nigel smiled and turned Cal easily in his embrace. There were tears in his eyes threatening to fall, but he looked less at odds with himself as ever.

“When can I move in?”

He was rewarded with a smile.


End file.
